Dia de Oficina
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Un dia tipico en la vida de Gendou Ikari.


**Día de oficina **

**4:55Am**

**En algún lugar de Tokyo-3.**

La escandalosa alarma de un despertador suena desde el alcon mientras los rojos números del reloj parpadean en la oscuridad. 

Tanteando en las penumbras estira su brazo hacia el aparato para apagarlo. Luego todo es oscuridad y silencio. Solo a dormido unas 4 horas, suficiente para él. Luego de meditar en la oscuridad durante cinco minutos y descubrir que esta razonablemente despierto, decide levantarse de la cama. 

Sin encender las luces del corredor se encamina al baño. Luego de una refrescante ducha inicia su ritual diario de vestirse. En el armario tiene una colección de trajes iguales. El no es un hombre dado por la moda ni a la variedad, ya que todos sus trajes son idénticos, un negro inmaculado. A pesar de ser un hombre de una alta posición dentro de su campo, le parece mejor llevar el uniforme que lo distinga ante sus subordinados. 

Cuando decide que esta correctamente vestido lo primero que hace es ir al espejo y terminar de arreglarse y peinarse el cabello y alisarse su barba. 

Toda esta operación le consume 26 minutos. Ni siquiera toca el café que tiene en el termo de la noche anterior. En el alcon, guardados están en un estuche sus anteojos teñidos de anaranjado. Todavía no han cumplido los cinco meses de tenerlos, no cree necesario ir al oftalmólogo. Se los coloca y acomoda en la cara. Luego en una de las gavetas toma un objeto que siempre lleva encima para su protección: una automática Walter P38, la cual coloca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Para finalizar se coloca sus guantes blancos, no antes de quitarse un vendaje que se coloca por la noche en su mano derecha.  

Recoge algunos papeles de su pequeño escritorio casero y los coloca en su maletín y sale a su jornada laboral. 

Así comienza un típico día de oficina para Gendou Ikari. 

.............

**5:52Am**

**Oficina de Gendou, Cuartel General de Nerv**

Siempre es el primero que llega a los Generales de Nerv en la mañana. Los del turno de la mañana aun no han llegado, lo hacen a partir de las 8am. Sakura, su asistente también llega a partir de esa hora.  

Luego de tomar su desayuno... en su oficina, se prepara a leer las noticias del día: problemas con los extremistas africanos y el movimiento para la "Liberación mundial"... solo un manojo de imberbes inútiles inmundos que solo tienen la cabeza llena de marxismo trasnochado. Una de las cosas buenas del segundo impacto fue que elimino a la gran mayoría de los terroristas del Medio oriente y del sudeste asiático.

A ver,  declaraciones del secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, con relación a los "Incidentes aislados" en Japón... 

............

**6:54Am**

**Pasillo de Nerv**

"Buenos días Comandante" saludo Fuyutsuki a su superior, este solo le dice un escueto 'aja'.

"Anoche recibí una llamada de los miembros de consejo, querían hablar con usted, pero al parecer no se encontraba cuando lo llamaron"

"¿A sí? Lo lamento por ellos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando a esos idiotas descerebrados del consejo"

"Quieren que se comunique con ellos a primera hora" 

Que creen, que tengo el tiempo para perderlo con sus monólogos. Viejos sin oficio pensó Gendou sin dejar de caminar para luego decir "Bien, que esperen"

Continua su camino por los laberínticos pasillos del cuartel General. Él los conoce con la palma de su mano... esas no, la otra.  Caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo y con ritmo pausado, sin apresuramientos.

Al caminar su mente divaga por el mundo de sus pensamientos. Cada cosa que piensa la ve en su mente como una película, las escenas y las sutilezas de los momentos, cada situación, la ve claramente. Camina y escucha las voces de su inconsciente, imagina cada una de las variantes que puedan tener y las aplica, las analiza y después las desarrolla. Así le es mas útil que simplemente decidirlo en el momento. A muchos le gusta tomas decisiones solamente consultando con otros ilusos como ellos sin conocer verdaderamente todas las situaciones y consecuencias. 

Al doblar una esquina su móvil empieza a sonar. Lo saca de su bolsillo y al ver de quien se trata, no se sorprende en lo mas mínimo. 

"Buenos días, ¿cómo a estado?" Es la dulce voz que se escucha del otro lado de la línea. 

"Bien. ¿Y tu como has estado?" 

"Estoy algo incomoda por la enfermedad que me esta aquejando, pero todo lo demás esta bien"

"Espero que te recuperes, toma tus medicinas"

"Lo haré"

"¿Vas a la escuela?"

 "Si, de hecho ya me preparo para salir"

"Es muy temprano" mira su reloj que marca las 7:21Am.

"Si, es mejor así" 

"Cuídate, recuerda que debes estar en el Cuartel a las 4 de la tarde"

"Lo haré" 

"Adiós" y corta la llamada. 

..........

** 8:56Am**

**Sala de conferencias especiales**

Gendou se encuentra sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, en pose clásica mirando hacia el frente, o eso es lo que quiere hacer creer a los presentes con sus anteojos oscuros. A ambos lados de la mesa están los miembros del comité de Instrumentalizacion y justo frente al Presidente del consejo, Kiel Lorentz. Ya tienen tres cuartos de hora hablando, mas bien escuchando hablar a los viejos y de vez en cuando una que otra pregunta directa a la que él responde. Es una situación muy incomoda para él, no le gusta que le hagan preguntas sobre las cosas que hace. Lo peor de esa sensación es que esta en un cuarto vació. 

"Bien Gendou, por lo visto esta realizando su trabajo a cabalidad" dice Kiel apoyando su brazo sobre su parte de la mesa. 

"Por supuesto, solo continuamos con el programa" dijo firmemente Gendou al comentario. 

"Pero debe ser más comunicativo con nosotros, así no podremos tener mutua colaboración"

"Estamos bien como marchan las cosas" comenta mirando de reojo al que realizo el comentario. 

"Eso dice siempre, siempre debemos confiar en su palabra en estos asuntos"

"Los proyectos están enlazados, no existen inconvenientes y donde no hay inconvenientes ni retrasos no existe problema alguno"

En eso suena el teléfono que esta en uno de las gavetas de la mesa. 

"Futyutsuki, estoy ocupado en este momento ¿qué pasa?" Fingiendo molestia por la interrupción pero internamente agradeciendo a su numero uno que le llamara.

"Bien" cuelga el teléfono de golpe "después continuaremos con la conversación, tengo asuntos que atender con urgencia"

"Lo estaremos esperando Ikari" 

........

**9:24Am**

**Centro de control**

"Hace 25 minutos detectamos un patrón azul desplazándose a 22 Km de la ciudad" informa Aoba desde su puesto.

"¿Alguna actividad posterior?" Pregunta Fuyutsuki inclinándose hacia delante.   
"Ninguna hasta el momento"

En menos de 20 minutos, los tres pilotos fueron traídos a las instalaciones de Nerv, vestidos con los Suit Plug e introducidos en las cápsulas de los Evas que ya se encuentran en las plataformas de despegue.

Esto ya es algo acostumbrado, tras cuatro meses de ataques de Ángeles, a un promedio de 2 Ángeles al mes y una falsa alarma cada dos días, ya esta gente sabe de memoria como realizar esta operación. Puede ser una falsa alarma o un ataque real, pero siempre hay que estar alerta. 

Gendou esta en su "puesto de combate" sentado en su silla con Fuyutsuki de pie detrás de el. En su pose clásica observa las pantallas, al personal, la portátil que tiene abierta sobre el escritorio y a al mayor Katsuragi hablando con los pilotos. En los niveles inferiores bulle la actividad. Caminando para allá y para acá, pero cada cual sabe lo que debe hacer y cuando hacerlo... y eso esta bien para Gendou. 

"Alerta a todos los puestos de combate y notificamos al ejercito sobre el intruso" informa Maya a quien quiera que la escuche.

"Condición de alerta prioridad Amarilla" dice el megáfono a todo el mundo. 

"Lancen la unidad 00" ordena Gendou sin mover ningún músculo del cuerpo al hablar. 

"Lanzamiento confirmado" Anuncia Maya mientras los poderosos rieles magnéticos empujan hacia arriba al Eva00 a 2.5G.

"Revisión del perímetro donde se detecto la anomalía" dice Katsuragi a la piloto mientras la ve tomar uno de los rifles de uranio de su compartimiento.

"A la orden" dice mecánicamente la joven mientras sus ojos escudriñan el horizonte en busca del peligro inmediato. 

...........

**11:24Am **

**Centro de control**

Luego de mas de dos horas sin que pase nada, Gendou decide luego de discutirlo con Katsuragi y Fuyutsuki levantar la alerta. Eso molesta, que le tiren a uno granadas que no explotan. Es preferible que salgan a que lo tengan a uno en suspenso por dos horas. Se decide regresar al Eva00 a la base. Se levanta la alerta a la población civil, la cual ni se entera debidamente de los problemas que los aqueja. 

Los pilotos son sacados de los Evas. Lo primero que hacen al salir es sacudirse como unos pájaros salidos del agua. En especial Asuka y Shinji. Rei es siempre la ultima en salir del Eva durante estas situaciones.  

Los niños son enviados de nuevo al colegio. La mayor parte del personal vuelve a sus labores. Fuyutsuki bajo al Dogma Central a ver que es lo que quiere ahora la Dra. Akagi. Prefiere que sea él quien interceda en los asuntos de la administración interna mientras Gendou se dedica a planear el futuro. El único trabajo aparente de Gendou es el de meditar sobre el futuro. Pues así es. Una que otra función de revisor técnico, ya que para algo le sirvió ir a la universidad, es todo lo que hace Gendou. Pero ese día y en ese momento lo que hace es planear el futuro, modelando sus simulaciones mentales, sus Geistesexperiment.  Colocando cada pieza en su lugar y esperar a ver cual es el desenlace. Todo como un enorme reloj, con su intrincada maquinaria donde cada pieza realiza una función especifica sin hacer nada extraño ni nada anormal a su naturaleza intrínseca. Como debe ser todo. 

...........

**01:21Pm**

**Dogma Central **

Luego del almuerzo... en su oficina, Gendou decide darse una vuelta por el Dogma Central. Antes de entrar directamente se pone a mirar por una de las ventanas elevadas de observación para ver como marcha todo.

En su paseo por las jaulas, camina lentamente, con una mano en el bolsillo y dando pasos lentos a través de las pasarelas. Hay un silencio en esa parte del complejo, ya que es un área muy pero muy espaciosa. Trata de caminar furtivamente a paso relajado y lento, pero sus zapatos tiene planes distintos y hacen un sonoro tac tac a cada avance. 

Recuerda cuando estaba debatiendo hace ya casi 15 años con los arquitectos y los ingenieros la disposición de los muros, la maquinaria, el tamaño para poder maniobrar a los Evangelion. Recuerda también que durante ese tiempo solo una vez se realizo una inspección por parte del comité de todo el complejo ya terminado. 

En su paseo llega a la jaula del Eva02. El primer modelo de producción, sencillo, ágil y de 'mano de obra alemana altamente calificada', barato y de fácil manejo y mantenimiento. Cuando el ingeniero jefe de Nerv Alemania se lo dejo, parecía un vendedor de electrodomésticos, pregonando las bondades de su producto. Como si los fabricaran como salchichas, si solo han fabricado uno y casi les cuesta construir otro. Pero para ser realistas, se espero mucho de este mediocre armatoste. 

Los alemanes lo que querían fabricar era un Panzer, y analizar como podrían fabricarlo fácilmente, seguro para producirlos en numero para sus ejercito. Y pintarlo de rojo, ese color tan escandaloso, aunque si lo hubieran pintado de blanco con motas amarillo fosforescentes, le daría igual a Gendou. De seguro fue por 'mandato' de la piloto,  la hija de Soryu Kyoko, Asuka. Ella es una chiquilla impertinente y pedante, quiere ser la mejor. Lastima que siempre se sale de sus casillas y cae en la autoindulgencia y arrogancia, tan característica de los occidentales, 'soy el mejor' nadie les pregunta cuanto saben y les encanta fanfarronear.

Prosiguiendo el Tour se llega ha la jaula del Eva00,  es el que despierta en el ciertos recuerdos y emociones que preferiría mantener ocultas. Fue el primero de los Evas en ser fabricados con un propósito especifico de combate, aunque no se  ha desempeñado muy bien en ese aspecto.  A veces siente una sensación de vació cada vez que recuerda todo los momentos agradables que giraron alrededor de este enorme armatoste. A Yui le encantaba hablarle de la forma en que descubrió como regenerar tejido por un proceso parecido a la mitosis celular. Prácticamente hacerle crecer una parte del cuerpo como una salamandra regenera alguna parte perdida. A Yui le encantaba tomar fotografías, hay cientos de fotografías de él en alguna parte, ya que, aunque ha estado tentado ha hacerlo, no se ha dispuesto a tirarlas como le dijo a Shinji que lo había hecho. 

Shinji...

Pensando en ello llega ante su trofeo final, el Eva01. Poco hombre en la historia humana han tenido la oportunidad que el ha tenido, él lo pensó bien y sabe que lo que hace esta correcto. Al final todos salen beneficiados con las acciones. Los seres humanos son extraños, se sacrifican por un momento de placer, pero cuando tiene ese placer piensan que el sacrificio es innecesario y sin sentido. Sabrá él mas que todos que los sacrificios forman parte de la vida así como el sufrimiento que conlleva.

Cada vez que mira al Evangelion le parece que respira, tan vivo como el primer día, cuando se convirtió en un ser independiente de Lilith.   

"Comandante Ikari" escucha una voz que lo llama.

Al girarse se consigue con la grácil figura de Rei que lo observa fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos. Parada frente a el con su uniforme azul claro, sostiene su maletín con las dos manos. Sus ojos denotan indiferencia, pero también algo más. Esa mirada que no es extraña en ella, pero que siempre le produce algo en la mente cuando la observa. 

...Yui. 

Mira inconscientemente su reloj y ve que son las 4:02Pm. Muy puntual. 

............

**04:42Pm**

**Dogma Terminal**

Hace ya 23 minutos que Rei se encuentra sumergida ese tubo, sumergida en LCL. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados durante el proceso. Uno que otro movimiento de los párpados y la respiración reflejada en su pecho desnudo. Realmente Rei no es consciente del porque de todo lo que hace, las horas en el tubo de LCL, los medicamentos que le hacen tomar y las inyecciones. La verdadera naturaleza de todo aquello la sabe solo Gendou y la Persona a su lado. 

"Concentración de oxigeno en LCL 25.17%" anuncia la Dra. Akagi y no dice mas nada cuando ve al comandante sumido en sus pensamientos.

Es fácil meditar, pero muy difícil meditar con verdaderos pensamientos puros y definitivos. Los pensamientos fácilmente se desvían del camino que verdaderamente es el indicado.  Uno imagina algo y de repente esta pensando en otras cosas y al final olvida los verdaderos objetivos al caer en ese abismo de los pensamiento banales que sean los que impiden continuar. También están esos recuerdos que se guardan en el corazón. Cuesta mucho apartarlos, con el consuelo de que es un sacrificio que hay que hacer. Saber que esos momentos se han ido y que queda la esperanza de volverlos a vivir si se cumplen las tares que se realizan el presente. Como fue que dijo el ingeniero de Nerv Rusia: 'el soldado que mira mas allá de sus ordenes se tropieza con sus propias botas'. 

A Gendou nunca le a importado las opiniones ni los deseos de la gente. Para el cada cual busca beneficiarse de las situación. Así que lo que hace no esta mal. Como quien dice 'una persona no es mala, sino que cree que lo que hace es correcto'. Él sopesa ya lo bueno contra lo malo y su solución es la correcta y que al final beneficiara a todos.

...........

**05:54Pm**

**Dogma Terminal**

"Rei. Ya terminamos puedes salir" le indica con vos conciliadora luego de contemplar por algunos segundos el rostro de la chica.

El tubo es vaciado antes de abrirlo y lo que se veía como una muchacha de piel entre amarillenta y naranja vuelve a su blanco pálido. Una de las curiosidades que tiene el LCL es su baja viscosidad y su baja densidad, incluso mucho mas baja que el agua, lo que no se adhiera a las superficies como la piel y el pelo, al retirarlo el se escurre y no moja. Por eso al vaciar él tuvo Rei sale tan seca como cuando entro. 

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunta no solo como una pregunta de interés experimental, sino también por interés personal.

"Bien, no siento nada extraño" 

"¿Tiene hambre? Vallamos a comer"

La chiquilla se viste con toda la paciencia del mundo y sale luego de que Ritsuko, con una mirada de desinterés la inspeccione como buen medico con su paciente, para que luego Gendo y Rei salgan para cenar. Ritsuko se queda esperando por lo menos una centésima de la atención que le presta a Rei. Pero ella sabe que el lazo que une a Rei con Gendou es solo por la complementación, ella cono las condiciones y sabe que ella solo es un instrumento para él... como ella misma lo es. 

...........

**07:02Pm**

**Oficina de Gendou**

Luego de enviar a Rei  su casa (bajo una fuerte escolta armada dispuesta a vender cara su vida por defender a la niña), Gendou regresa a revisar asuntos pendiente en su oficina. Sentado allí, mira detenidamente el Sephiroticum, que cubre tanto el piso y el techo de su oficina. Él sabe que fue dibujado por el sacerdote alemán Athanasius Kircher, en 1653, basándose en la cábala donde los diez dedos de las manos son números divinos y las 22 letras del alfabeto hebreo se juntan constituir los 32 caminos de la sabiduría sagrada. También la agrada su elegante simetría, su orden y sus significado intrínseco. Como debería ser todo. 

El día esta terminando, aunque pareciera como otro, es uno de aquellos donde se aprende algo, ya que nadie se va a la cama sin aprenden algo nuevo cada día. 

Aquí solo en la oficina, casi al borde de irse a su casa descansar una noche completa. La noche anterior estuvo dedicado a dirigir junto con Ritsuko las reparaciones del Eva00.

Solo hay algo que no marcha bien en el intrincado plan que esta realizando tan ardua y meticulosamente. Y eso es las ramas de Nerv, solo tiene un alejado aliado en Nerv Rusia, del cual siempre pone en duda su lealtad. Pero bueno, el no labra su camino desde los tiempos del segundo impacto confiando en la gente, y mucho menos en este tipo de personas que solo buscan una parte de las ganancias... 

La gente le desagrada, en la universidad eso le molestaba mucho, mas que todo los profesores que siempre hacían sus grandes alardes de conocimiento y arrogancia, los compañeros  que nunca sabían nada y querían amistades por interés. Pero gracias a su actitud logro tenerlos apartados y evitarse esa molestia. Pero hubo una persona que logro hacer a un lado esas cosas. 

Yui...

Con ella logro conocer la felicidad, era feliz como nunca antes pensó que lo seria. Con ella lograba conversar, lograba conocerse. Ella era la única que lo conocía. Nadie mas le hace sentir eso. 

Pero la perdió, ella ya no esta. Pero tiene la oportunidad y los medios de volver a tenerla y compartir con ella. 

Pero este día debe apartarla de su mente.

............

**07:34Pm**

**Oficina de Gendou**

Luego de meditar y de anotar lo que tiene por hacer mañana, coloca su portátil en el maletín, junto a un manojo de papeles que leerá en su casa en la noche. Toma su chaqueta y apaga la luz.

............****

**11:58Pm**

**En algún lugar de Tokio-3**

Reposa sobre su almohada, mirando hacia el techo, aunque realmente no ve nada ya que esta todo oscuro. Meditando sobre todas las cosas que le han sucedido y las que están por suceder. De alguien Shinji tenia que salir tan meditabundo. 

Claro, él tiene cosas importantes en la que pensar y también cosas que lo mantengan conectado  a la realidad, tal como la que acaba de realizar. 

A su lado esta Ritsuko profundamente dormida. Ella solo es una sustituta, un medio para mantener la estabilidad del sistema.  Todas las cosas están conectadas, todo las cosas que uno hace afectan las que hará en el futuro. Por eso no le gusta contarle sus pensamientos a nadie. Esas cosas no son naturales para él. Cada cual debe realizar la función que le ha sido encomendada. 

Inconveniente... 

...lo mantendrá ocupado durante los próximos días y meses. Pero este solo ha sido un paso en su marcha. Después de todo mañana es otro día. 

**Fin......**


End file.
